The Final Blow
This is the fourth Encounter of the fourth map of The Sun Challenge, and the final Encounter of the Challenge. Event The Dealer draws the Brimstone Emperor of Steel. The Emperor's throne sits atop a massive marble dais. Your target waits patiently, five steps away. Malaclypse climbs the first step and the rest of the party follows suit. "Of course your Excellency will have protected oneself from mortal threats such as blades..." Colbjorn flings one of his blades at the Emperor. Sharp and keening, it slices through the air and bounces off his armour with a sizzle that suggests magical protection. Malaclypse climbs the next step. "...and from gunfire..." Estrella raises her pistol and fires at the Emperor's heart. He flinches, but remains unharmed. "...and of course the petty tricks of a mage, such as I..." Malaclypse takes the third step and unleashes a volley of magic missiles. The sorcerous bolts fizzle and dissipate against the Emperor, who heaves a deep, tired sigh. "Enough of your nuisance-" Malaclypse raises a finger to interrupt, stepping ever closer. "Of course, any blade powerful enough to wound you, you would have found and locked away, hidden and safe." "In fact, you'd have kept it right here in the Palace, would you not? To ensure no-one could ever study it, or understand its true power. If it was stolen by thieves, you'd have hired armies of mercenaries to scour the lands for its return, surely." The party reaches the top of the stairs and approaches the throne. Ariadne draws the sacred sword and the Emperor's eyes grow wide with fear. The old man searches desperately for an escape as you and your four companions gather around him. Malaclypse presses the tip of the sword to the Emperor's heart. "For the people you hunted like animals." Colbjorn joins his hand on the blade. "For the families torn apart." Estrella grasps the pommel of the blade. "For the good people you corrupted." Ariadne's large fist encompasses the blade's grip. "For the devastation you rained upon the helpless." As one, you thrust the blade at the Emperor's heart. If the player gathered all 4 Relics: :The extra relics you gathered have increased the blade's power. :The player gains 2 bonus Dice. (5 total) Dice Gambit (Target: 50) Success :Sparks fly as the blade pierces the Emperor's magical barrier and plunges into his chest. A burst of white light temporarily blinds you. :A horrible screaming echoes around the throne room, and then it is all over. The white light fades. :The Dealer discards the Brimstone Emperor of Steel. Failure :[Dark energies from the Emperor's arcane shields course through you.] :[Pain surges up your arm from the blade.] :The player draws a Life Pain Card. :The Dealer reduces the Dice Gambit target by Roll. :The player must repeat the Gambit with the new target. The noise and pyrotechnics have alerted the guards to your presence. They gasp at the sight of their Emperor's limp corpse, a sword buried deep in his sunken chest. The Dealer draws 4 Knights of Steel. "The Emperor-!" a knight shouts behind him. "Toll the bell! They have killed the Emperor!" The player enters Combat with all 4 Companions. With the Emperor dead, you expected to feel triumphant, yet now you feel nothing but dread. You see the same realization dawning on your companions' faces. Nothing will change. The voice of the Hermit rings forth once more. "These cards were played before your arrival - your fate determined well in advance. Yet soon, you will reach a place beyond even my ken. Find the Dealer, learn his Game, and you may yet change the course of this land. Now RUN." Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The Sun